Gray, Lucy and Co: Warm and Wet Affair
by Graysmirks
Summary: A quick and mysterious occurrence sends Lucy, Gray and others to a remote jungle of an unknown time. The adverse circumstances make them collaborate to escape and solve the mystery. Lust and kinkiness splashes this lush venture. Indulge!
1. Chapter 1

**Gray, Lucy and Co: Warm and Wet Affair**

 **Story summary:** A quick and mysterious occurrence sends Lucy, Gray and others to a remote jungle of an unknown time. The adverse circumstances make them collaborate to escape and solve the mystery. Lust and kinkiness splashes this lush venture. Indulge!

Hi! I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm 24. I'm a PhD student and work in a lab set in a former old nun asylum. The building has been renovated, but I'm sure some ancient spirits still remain.

I like to work till late in the lab because it's when things get freaky. Most of the staff leaves the place and the maintenance staff starts its shift. They are interns considered safe and able to work, but this doesn't mean they can be defined as regular people.

/

Today I plugged myself to the dream simulator. It's basically a pressurized isolation tank where you get a good inhaled narcotic. Before falling asleep, you set some ambiance parameters that help in "seeding" your dream, then you focus very hard on the dream you want to have. When the drugs come into effect, likely, you'll dream something similar or related to what you imagined, although you never know what you'll end up dreaming.

/

 **Chapter One**

It was half past six in the afternoon. The lab was almost empty, with just the maintenance people and maybe some other researcher about to leave. Like usual, I was still working. I worked in the computer while waiting for an experiment to finish. The tranquil and smooth movements of the maintenance stuff fostered the slumber that started to overwhelm me. Since I still had an hour and a half before my experiment finished, I decided to go to the experimental dream simulator. At that hour, nobody was there, so like I had done several times before; I powered on the equipment and entered in the machine. Upon closing the hatch, the gauges' hands slowly moved forward and a narcotic slumber invaded me. I sat the whole process to last for forty minutes and the clock started to count down. There, I focused on nice, warm and soothing things I like.

In the dream, I woke up in a nice sunny day. I was laying in a deck chair, sun-bathing my pale skin, and I could smell the sea. I was in a boat. Then, Alzack brought me a drink. Alzack Connell is the tall, tanned and super sexy student who works with a colleague of mine. A shame he isn't more cheerful, but being so handsome, I can forgive his lack of sympathy. I sipped the drink. It was a delicious caipirinha. Then I sensed the young student getting closer to me as he bent over. He had a characteristic intense smell. A manly scent that marked his lovely presence. I liked that, because I fancied him. Next I felt his hands gently push and slide along my back. Alzack was a waiter and also a masseur in that boat. His magic hands relaxed and pleased my tired back muscles. Not that working in the lab was especially physically demanding, but sitting all day on the safety cabinet and working on the computer made my back ache.

After taking good care of my back, he told me to turn. Oops, now I had my dong semi hard. I struggled to focus and put in a position I could hide it well below the swimming trunks. He seemed he didn't realize it. Good!

He massaged my legs; he was using some sort of massage oil and had his hands slippery and shiny. I looked at him. He had that stunning and perfectly cut and kempt haircut and beard. Short shiny intense black hair, highlighting his majestic traits that universally defined him as handsome and sexually appealing. His mood and character: the usual. Pretty reserved, generally unenthusiastic and calm. His outfit: the usual skinny jeans with sneakers, leather bracelets that highlighted the slender but strong arms and, instead of heavy metal bands black T-shirts, the boat work polo.

With deep and smooth voice, he looked at me in the eyes and asked "Gray, do you need something?". Without noticing it, I had been staring at him for a while then. "Sorry, my mind went blank. Yes, now I remember! Do you know where we are and how long for the next stop?" I answered a bit nervous.

Alzack: This boat isn't going anywhere. It's just a floating hotel docked at the harbor. Are you awake, Gray?

Gray: Oh, yeah, now I remember. Sorry, I'm a bit sleepy.

Alzack: I'll go for your arms and chest now, breathe slow and deeply.

It was a bit uncanny, like most of my dreams. Usually I forgot I'm in a dream and don't know what is going on. Everyone behaved very normally and I didn't want to stand out and seem crazy –what if instead of a dream I really was awake?!-, so I awkwardly behaved like nothing weird was going on, like let's say… Alzack giving me a massage in a floating hotel.

Alzack kept massaging me and I left aside my awkward situation to just enjoy the moment. I loved the pressure of Alzack's tanned skin on mine; it was so relaxing and sexy. "Damn, when will he take off his shirt? I really want to see what's underneath it!"– I thought. Alzack started to shake me, instead of massaging, now shook me and poked me in a bothersome way while asking me in phantasmal voice: "Hey Gray, what are you doing here? Are you OK? Can you give me hand with something for a minute? Hello?!".

Suddenly I woke up and found myself again in the real world. I was in the dream simulator and I saw Alzack in the other side of the glass, calling me. He had stopped my dream simulation… something you should avoid doing for a safe experience.

In a couple of minutes I recovered operational consciousness and in another minute, the pressure in the chamber equaled to the external and I could open the hatch. What the heck did Alzack want to interrupt my eccentric nap?

With his usual tranquil temperament and smooth voice, he asked me: "Can you help me with something? By the way, what are you doing here, Gray?"

Gray: I was… I was taking a quick nap. It's not a good idea to touch the machine while I'm inside. What do you need?

Alzack: I'm working on a webpage for a bioinformatics subject and I don't remember how the path to access a directory is. It's a sub folder of the lab's main database. Could you help me?

G: Yeah, give me a minute.

We walked back to our laboratory, sat on the computers and he showed me the code.

G: I'm terrible at this but I think in this language this goes like this…

With my modest help, Alzack typed some more phrases full of slashes, hyphens and other symbols and then pushed "compile". Immediately, the whole building started to tremble, the lights blinked, our computer screens went blank and cold smoky vapor filled the room.

A loud sound numbed our hearings and Time Traveling Cop Mozart materialized in his time traveling piano (if desired, see notes and read about Time Traveling Cop Mozart Adventures origin and stories). The piano with great thrust pushed us and a swarm of laboratory material into a time tunnel. Instants later and still from the thrust of the piano crash, we exited the time tunnel and materialized six meters above a dark body of water. Because of gravity and the time tunnel speed, we fell in diagonal and hit the water violently. Totally disconcerted, we found ourselves submersed a couple of meters below the water surface. I swam upwards desperate for air and reached the surface. I breathed deeply and as my eyes got used to the darkness, I saw Alzack ten meters away.

G: Are you OK?!

A: I am; what about you?

G: Yeah. What the heck did just happen?!

A: No idea.

Female voice: Hello? Can you hear me?

G: Lucy?! Are you Lucy?!

Lucy: Hi Gray! What the hell are you doing here guys?

G: We don't know, we just sort of got teleported here and fell into this wet hole. I'm with Alzack, from the lab.

Lucy: It looks like we are in an open ceiling cave. Like a cenote. Do you guys see the border?

G: In our side it's very dark. I think the cave continues there.

L: My side it's a bit lighter and I can see the border, though it's narrow.

G: Good, better than our side. We swim to you! Let's go Alzack!

A: Yes!

We met with Lucy and headed to the border. Once out of the water, we could rest for a moment and observe the natural spectacle around us. We found ourselves in a huge sinkhole. Above, sunrays penetrating through tree tops of a leafy jungle. After a fleeting wonderment, the view and situation troubled us. With a quick visual scan of the sinkhole, I couldn't see how to exit it.

A: I'm not seeing an easy exit from this hole…

L: Me neither. By the way guys, how did you end up here?!

G: Good question. We were working in the lab office and everything started to tremble, then flashing lights and cold smoke filled the room and someone with a wig on a flying piano dragged us into a tunnel of madness. We crossed the tunnel wall and appeared in this place.

L: Ok, I couldn't explain it better. It happened the same to me. The dude with the wig and the flying piano must be Mozart.

A: The old composer?

L: The same. Just that instead of a flying piano, it's a time travelling flying piano. He calls himself Mozart Time Travelling Cop, and I don't exactly know the details, but from what I was told, someone in the near future invented a way to travel through time. Yeah, that crazy, but it seems time travel, backwards, is possible and in fact someone soon will invent it. When such guy invented it, he was the first human to try it. On his first journey through space-time, he landed in Salzburg, at Mozart's epoch, and specifically, at Mozart's place. And essentially, Mozart took his machine, fused it to his keyboard –Mozart was super gifted, not only for music- and became Mozart, Time Travelling Cop. Ever since then, he has been traveling across time and modifying key elements of recent history.

G: In other situations, I would call you crazy, but I think I'll choose to believe this nonsense. You know what, moments ago I was in the dream simulator of the neighbors' lab, just having a nap and playing without permission with their expensive toy. Now, apparently I switched to another location and presumably, another time period. Let's just exit this hole for the moment.

A: What's the point of using the dream simulator?

L: Under certain circumstances and with proper training, it's possible to choose what you want to dream and Gray has tried it sometimes and apparently likes it.

G: How do you know that?

L: You just confirmed you used the machine today, plus, I've seen you late in the afternoon wandering the mind immersion lab. I don't blame you, to be honest I also want to try the machine someday, we can arrange one day to try it together.

A: Why don't you just ask the mind immersion lab staff?

L: We'll do it.

G: Yeah, maybe, hopefully they'll agree. Anyway, let's focus on our current hairy situation. If you look at the sky, the sun rays fall inclined and only light up a part of the wall. It's probably afternoon and in not much time we'll run out of light and, I don't want to stay the night here. We must find a way to climb to the surface!

/End of the chapter/

To be continued,

I appreciate some feedback. Tell me if you like it!


	2. 2Wet, Dark and Full of Crawiling Terror

**Chapter Two: Wet, Dark and Full of Crawling Terrors**

Chapter summary: The only way out is wet, dark and full of crawling terrors.

Hidden by the expanding darkness, in the sinkhole wall, the cavity continued through a humid natural corridor. Aside from climbing the slippery walls to the surface, it seemed the only option to escape the cenote.

Gray: Do you guys have something to light up the cave?

Lucy: My phone is soaked, it won't even turn on.

G: I have a lighter but it doesn't work either. Do you have something Alzack?

Alzack: My phone seems to work. It's splashproof.

L: Whoa! Great! We can use it as a torch!

A: But I have very little battery. When we light up the torch it will only last for some minutes.

G: Call me crazy, but before draining the battery, check if you have signal down here.

L: We've traveled many years back in time, there's no phone service! Not even the radio is invented!

G: Yeah, I know that, but I'm not a hundred percent convinced we traveled in time and all this shit. Try calling the emergency number Alzack, please.

A: "No phone service", not even emergency calls work.

G: What about GPS? Can this put us on a map?

A: I'm going to "maps"… No, can't find GPS signal… we are in the dark.

L: Cause there are no satellites.

A: Yeah, but Gray's idea was interesting. Imagine we traveled to the future instead, to a post-apocalyptic future where civilization and technological advances have been lost, and people go back to building pyramids and scarifying animals to the gods… In such scenario, if not a lot of time passed, GPS satellites would continue to work.

G: Yep, I'm not sure of that, but that was my point. Also… we are in a hole, in optimal conditions would be hard to have phone signals… so, we'll try again on the surface if there's battery remaining.

L: Anyway, light on the torch and let's get going. In minutes we'll run out of sun light.

G: Fine. Do you want to go first?

L: Why? Are you scared?

G: Obviously I am. A wigged creep in a flying machine sent us to a hole in an Internetless past. And on top of that, we are entering a mysterious cave under the jungle. How couldn't this be scary?

The guys further entered in the cave. From the completely dark ceiling, water drops kept their hair and skin wet. More water slid from the rocky walls. Below their shoes, a stony floor with puddles. Disquieting noises played cruel jokes with their minds. Suddenly, Lucy screamed "Aaah! Get off!" and tried to run, but she was between the two guys in the narrow passage.

G: What's the matter Lucy?! Calm down!

L: Something is crawling over me! There are weird bugs all over the place!

Gray lighted Lucy up. You have nothing on you. Just an inoffensive beetle.

L: I don't like this, I hate insects!

A: Whoa, look at that huge centipede!

L: Aaah! Where? Where is it?!

A: Next to you, on the wall! It is red, probably venomous!

When pointing the torch to the walls and floor, many bugs surrounding them became visible.

L: Oh mine! I'm not liking this!

G: Hey guys, calm down! These are just some bugs. Probably venomous, but just ignore them until we get to the surface. It will be bad if we run out of light here.

They eventually arrived to a bigger but flooded cavity. Mysterious air flow sounds mixed with dabbling water noises.

L: Fuck, there's a pool here, and we can't see the end of it.

G: No! Not a bad sign. Listen! Breeze. This means we are close to the exit.

A: There's also water flowing. It can be dangerous if we get caught into the current.

G: Thankfully water sounds to be moving slowly, and I don't think we can border the water…

A: We are already soaked! Let's get out of here!

G: Sure! I'll go first, then you, Lucy. Don't worry, behind you, Alzack. Let's go!

Carefully, Gray entered the water.

G (kidding): Oh yeah! Perfect temperature!

L: Can you touch to floor?

G: No, it's deep! But don't worry.

Lucy followed Gray, and then Alzack. Gray kept the phone as a torch, above the water and trying to find the shore.

G: We must be close to the shore, by the eco, this room can't be very big!

After a minute of slowly swimming in the terrifying dark waters, they spotted the rocky shore. From there, the cave continued downwards to another cavity, or upwards, through a narrow crack in the rock.

L: And now what?

A: There are drawings on the walls!

G: Wow, it's true! We may not be alone!

L: Are this good news?

G: They look pre-Columbian, like Aztec or Inca!

L: Hey boys! Let's focus on exiting this! Should we go upwards?

G: I'm not a speleologist but going further down seems a terrible idea. Let's climb up through the crack!

The guys climbed the last steps of the grotto and reached the surface. There was a wet forest, almost a jungle, and behind some bushes, the shine of two penetrating eyes and a sharp blade.

Altered, Lucy whispered to the guys: Fuck, we'll be sliced here! Should we run?

/End of the chapter/


	3. 3: A confusing encounter

**3: A confusing encounter**

Chapter summary: A confusing encounter, a thin dinner and further questions.

Gray: I'm not sure. I only see one and we are three.

Lucy: But look at the blade, and we know nothing about the place.

Alzack: We are on disadvantage, but if we separate and start running like crazy, I don't think he'll catch us.

G: Let's just pretend we think he's not a menace. If something weird happens, we run.

G (louder): We should search somewhere to spend the night, and of course, something to supper.

A: Good idea, Gray. What about something safe to drink? With this humidity and heat I'm sweating like a pig!

L: You guys are crazy, and I think we should discretely move away from him.

Suddenly the individual jumped from the bushes and landed right in front of them, while brandishing a machete. It was a woman, a young one. She was skinny and dressed like an indigenous. Her skin was covered in tribal paintings and scarce clothes, full of camouflage elements. She was clearly alone and shouted to us. I (Gray) eventually shouted her back.

G: Hey! Calm down! Calm down! We are no threat to you, nor are you to us. Speak slow and clear.

The girl shouted words that resembled our language, just terribly pronounced.

G: Who are you? Do you understand me? Who are you?

Jungle girl: Who are you? Who are you?

A: I don't think she's getting it.

L: Call me crazy, but it's like I could understand what she says, just that she talks super weird and wrong.

G: I am Gray. And they are Lucy and Alzack. What is your name? Do you have a NAME?

Jungle girl: Name? Name? ME is Levyathanata. You is Gray.

G: Yeah, I'm GRAY, you LEVYATHANATA.

L: My NAME is LUCY. You LEVYATHANATA. He is ALZACK.

Levyathanata: LUCY, ALZACK.

G: Great. She's getting it quick.

Lucy: Levyathanata is too long. We'll call you LEVY. Are you fine with LEVY?

Levy: LEVY is ME.

Levyathanata was a smart girl. In just a couple of minutes learned how to pronounce well our names, and with a bit more of talking she got to understand us well and we could understand her as well.

G: We are lost. Do you live here?

Levy: Yes. I live here on my own. I live not far away from here.

G: What were you doing?

Levy: I was hunting.

Lucy: You weren't very lucky today right?

Levy: I still haven't hunted anything yet. But I'll hunt something tasty before sunset.

Lucy: The sun is about to set.

Levy: I'll be fine; I've been living here for many moons now.

Lucy (to Gray): You were right. She's no threat to us, we are to her. Look at her, she's in her bones, she must be starving.

Lucy: Do you guys have something to eat?

G: No. What do you mean, should we?

Lucy: Alzack, don't you have candy or something in your pockets?

Alzack searched in his pockets and found a half melted chocolate bar and handed it to Lucy. Lucy gave it to Levy.

Lucy to Levy: Don't be afraid, eat it. It's good.

Lucy opened it and revealed the semi melted chocolate in it.

Levy feared it was poisonous at first but when she smelled the sweet cocoa, she bit it and discovered the delicious taste of overly sugary milk chocolate. In seconds she devoured it and asked for more.

Lucy to Levy: Unfortunately we don't have more of it and should find water, food and shelter to spend the night.

Levy: Today I still haven't hunted anything for dinner, but if we can't find anything, I have some roots and berries in my place. Don't worry for water or shelter. I'll show you where I live.

Thirteen minutes after, the afterglow started and they decided to go to Levy's place.

Levy lived in a small hood in a little clear in the woods. There were remains of other huts and inhabitants, as like many years before, the place had been inhabited by a small group of people. Levy started a campfire and offered Lucy and the guys the scarce food she had in storage. Some wild berries, roots and avocado-like fruits were the only thing available to eat. To drink: clear water for a nearby cenote.

In the middle of the dinner (three minutes from the start) it started to rain.

Levy: We should move to the hut! Better to sleep dry!

They squeezed to fit and formed a circle inside the hut.

A: It rains a lot.

Lucy: Indeed.

The hut's ceiling had some leaks.

Levy lighted up some smaller trunks on a bowl she had inside and added "this is our indoor fire", then the campfire outside extinguished completely.

They hungry guys ate the remaining food Levy had and afterwards, they started talking again, they wanted to know Levy's story, which didn't make much sense to them.

What in the hell was doing that smart little girl living alone in the middle of the jungle? Was she living with other people in a village, something happened and she was the only survivor? Was she brought to that time and place like they were, in a time tunnel? In that situation she wasn't likely to survive much longer… she didn't had food or was able to get it efficiently, her hut was rudimentary and temporary at best… something was fishy there.

/End of the chapter/


	4. 4A discouraging story

Chapter Summary: A discouraging story in an empty stomach don't prevent Gray from getting into the mood.

Levi told us her story:

I used to live with my family in a big city in the middle of the jungle. One day, when I was hunting in the woods, I saw an oddly-dressed weird man on his strange machine. He and the machine just appeared from nowhere, surrounded of cold smoke and sparks. I was mesmerized. Then the man went to talk with the people from a nearby gold mine. They loaded the machine with gold and then the man and the machine disappeared the same way they appeared. Nobody I know believed me, and the people from the mine didn't want to talk about the subject with me. But I kept wandering the vicinities of the gold mine, and one day, the man and the machine appeared again. Curiosity was killing me. The man parked the machine in the jungle and leaved. Then I took advantage of it and I approached the machine to check it. It was like nothing I had seen before. I noticed the man was coming back to the machine, it was too late for me to escape without being seen and I wanted too bad to see the machine working from close, so I hid behind it. Then the man turned it on and he, the machine and I were teleported through a tunnel of light. After an instant I fell and appeared in the jungle again. When I went back to the city or the nearby villages, everything was on the same place, but nobody was left. The cities where empty and the jungle had crawled in. Like the people had left in a hurry many years ago. Ever since then I've been living alone here.

Lucy: Oh my god. And for how long have you been living by yourself here?

Levy: About 40 days.

Lucy: Have you seen the guy and the machine again in that time?

Levy: No… I hope it will come back soon. When it comes, the machine makes a metallic noise and sparks and cold smoke appear. If it's at night, it's even easier to spot the machine materializing.

The guys looked at each other; they could be left alone in that place and time and Mozart and his machine could never come back. After all, it seemed the same happened to Levy and she had been there for forty days already!

G: Levy, do you remember the location where you appeared after falling from the time tunnel?

Levy: Sure, very close to where we meet.

G: In the cenote?

Levy: Yes, I apparel right in the air above the water of the open cave. I remember smashing into the black water in the middle of the night. I freaked out, but I swam to the shore and waited for the morning light. Then I realized I knew I was in the sacred cenote, and climbed my way up to the surface.

Lucy: Oh, poor Levy, it must have been frightening to spend the night there alone!

Levy: It wasn't nice, but once out of the water, bad bugs are the only thing to worry about during the night.

Lucy: You were so brave!

Levy: I had no other choice. Should we go to sleep already? I have nothing else to eat; tomorrow we can get up early to hunt for breakfast.

A: That sounds terrible, strenuous exercise before breakfast?!

Lucy: Complains? Here? You can start searching for breakfast whenever.

G: Calm down guys. Hunger is turning you mean…

G: Levy, do you think we fell in the same place you fell because of chance? I mean, maybe for some reason, people tend to materialize in the cenote.

Levy: I've thought about it, but I don't know. I did and you just did. Two events aren't enough to ensure anything. But it's also true that Kakapelkamal's cenote is a sacred sanctuary with tremendous mystic power. In my time, animal and human sacrifices were made in the cenote to ask the gods for luck, rain, health and wealth. It's said that deep in the water, below several layers of bones lays the "Dark Orb". That's a powerful magical object that confers the place its mystical properties.

G: What kind of mystical properties?

Levy: I have never seen it and almost no one has seen it, though the Dark Orb, it's said it's as it sounds: a blackish spherical object; which allows communication of information and matter with the gods. So it's a direct link with the heavens, or the underworld. Emperors and influential people descended to the cenote to invoke the gods. Once I attended a ceremony.

A: Did it involve gruesome sacrifice.

Levy: Yes, it usually does. Gods need proof of commitment and something in exchange.

A: But did you see a god or something paranormal going on?

Levy: I didn't. But I've been told some people have.

Lucy: What about ayahuasca or similar psychedelic drugs?

Levy: In these ceremonies there are always some taking sacred herbs, but when I went there I was little and I didn't have it.

G: That's very interesting. Thank you, Levy. Now I think we should go to sleep, don't know about you guys, but I'm dead. Tomorrow we can think more about it.

Lucy: I agree.

Since it was still raining a lot, the four slept inside Levy's hut. It was quite small and not very comfortable, but as the minutes went by, the temperature descended a bit, and the uncomfortable narrowness became a plus when maintaining warmth. From left to right, they were Alzack, Gray, Lucy and Levy. Exhausted, in 10 minutes they were all already sleeping. They incorporated and stuck together to keep warm. It wasn't especially cold, it was the jungle after all, but the humidity made the air quite chilly.

A couple of hours later, Gray woke up. The rain had stopped, and it was hot in the hut. Gray realized he was at inches from Alzack and Lucy, and he had a tremendous erection. He was attracted by both of them and that made the situation quite uncomfortable. The wilderness of the jungle, the freshness of the rain and the teasing skin of his lab mates at reach made the situation very arousing. He thought about rubbing his body against one of them, or just rub himself to the orgasm, although that would be creepy. A quick stepping sound cut his sexual dilemmas. He rose to see outside the hut and his eyes illuminated.

/End of the chapter/


	5. 5:Tickling, breakfast n freaky encounter

**A tickling in the pants, a heavy breakfast and a freaky encounter**

Chapter summary: Gray manages to deal with his hunger but he's got another type of hunger to satisfy. Above these minor struggles, a freaky encounter surprises them all.

It was a little animal that looked super edible, a little tapir! Gray quietly rose and prepared to jump over the animal, who was wandering around the hut. He jumped and caught the animal, but the little jungle pig slipped from his hands and hurried to run away. Gray didn't give up and chased it like his life depended on it, jumped again and fell over it and on the floor clumsily, to then secure it firmly between his hands. He had it but didn't feel determined enough to kill the poor baby animal. Lucky for him, the little animal soon died squeezed from the previous blow.

When he got up, he saw Alzack who came to see what happened.

Alzack: What happened, did you catch something?

Gray: Indeed. I haven't had time to check it but looks like a little pig. A tapir I think.

A: Oh, poor animal, but I bet we can roast it.

G: I hope so. Man, I'm starving. I heard some tiny stepping sound and checked outside and… bingo!

A: Good job, but are you ok? You are covered in mud.

G: And have some bruises, I'll survive though.

A: I'm sure of it Gray.

Alzack walked away.

G: Where are you going?

A: I'm taking a piss.

G: I also have to, I'll join you man.

Without asking for permission, Gray followed Alzack and both peed together. Gray took advantage of the situation and sassily observed each movement Alzack articulated.

"Oh yeah boy, take it out, lemme see that fleshy junk. Oh yeah, let it dangle out!" Gray thought as he stared at Alzack shameless. He observed his hands unzipping the pants zipper. Gray couldn't help it and also stared him in the eyes, making him terribly uncomfortable. Alzack tried to turn, but Gray situated right next to him. Alzack took his tanned junk out and held it as he waited for the pee to come out, but it took longer than ever thanks to Gray being a jerk and creeping him out. Gray also took his out and peed. Gray continued his perverse mental speech:

"Oh, I knew it; he wears it all hairy and natural. He does some shaving ever once in a while as I do, but keeps it natural, as I like it. He's so desirable… I am yet to see him shirtless, but I think I'd love it all. I would totally start by slurping this tanned and tasty foreskin… oh, he started peeing already! I wouldn't mind him peeing over me…"

Suddenly Gray congratulated Alzack with a "Nice junk and nice flow man". This further confused Alzack who turned and looked down shyly. This aroused Gray, who understood they were totally alone and isolated in the middle of the jungle and literally no rules or manners applied.

Gray shook the last drop, and then kept shaking for a bit longer and pulling up and down his foreskin. Meanwhile Alzack finished peeing, put his junk back in the pants and disposed to go back to the hut. Gray still holding his junk:

G: Despite the unfortunate happenings, it's quite peaceful and nice being here in the middle of the jungle… don't you agree, Alzack?

A (cutting and cold): Yes, indeed. I'll go back to sleep if you don't mind Gray.

G: OK, no problem Alzack.

"Man, what a lovely boy… my cock is yelling at me to fuck him already… Well, now let's try to sleep between those three hotties" Gray thought. Then he picked up the dead baby tapir and entered the hut. Since he was covered in mud, he took off his clothes and was left in underwear. Then he lied in the same place, between Alzack and Lucy. Alzack turned to the other side, facing opposite to Gray.

The early morning light soon woke the guys up. Levy was the first one to wake up and when she saw the dead baby tapir, she hyped up and woke up the others.

Levy: Wow, awesome! Who caught this fantastic breakfast?!

Lucy: What's going on people? Oh my god! What's this dead animal doing here?

A: Gray caught it tonight while we slept.

G: Yeah, a little noise woke me up and I saw this baby tapir at inches from the hut, then I rushed over to catch it and… I was lucky.

Lucy: And what happened to your clothes?

G: They got quite wet and dirty and are hung over there drying.

Lucy: OK, good I guess. Though I'm against hurting animals…

Levy: Who wants to skin it? Who wants to set the fire?

Lucy: I'll leave the skinning to you dear, and we can try setting the fire if you give us clear and easy instructions.

Levy told the guys how to set a campfire by smashing fire stones together, but they couldn't and Levy started it. She also skinned the tapir and arranged some sticks to hold it and roast it. Levy also told the guys to collect some edible fruits and berries from nearby trees and they finally were able to enjoy a tasty "paleo-breakfast".

Once they finished having breakfast, they heard someone or something in the dense jungle approaching. In half a minute, a pink-haired dude in a totally worn out and dirty soldier uniform appeared in front of them wielding a rusty sword and exclaimed:

"I, Natsu Dragón Cortez, in the name of the Spanish Empire and for God's grace, I rename this village to _San Juan de Villaprecoz_ and promise you filthy savages to civilize you and bring progress to your inferior society! Now you shall obey the new local government."

G: What the fuck is this freak saying?

To be continued.

/End of the chapter/


	6. 6:colonialist and Dark Orb

Chapter summary: A clumsy colonialist patriot and the search for the Dark Orb.

Gray: What the fuck is this freak saying?

Lucy: Isn't he a Spanish conqueror trying to establish a local government?

G: I get this –it's an important hint to pinpoint our space-time location- but doesn't he look ridiculous and clueless?

Lucy: Indeed, yeah. He's alone with just a small rusty sword and some frayed torn clothes. It's like he's been lost for weeks but stills thinks he has the power to impose something.

Alzack: I bet he's a nerd among his peers.

G: Totally man.

Lucy: Have you ever seen this guy, Levy?

Levy: No I haven't.

A: Hey guys, do you know Spanish?

Lucy: I know some phrases.

G: So do I, we went to a congress in Seville a while ago.

Natsu (in Spanish): _Ustedes! Se estén quietos, coño!_ (Hey you! Stay quiet!)

G (in Spanish): _Alto, tranquilo amigo! Somos buenos. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nostros_. (Stop, easy man, we are the good ones and you don't stand a chance against the four of us).

Natsu (nervous and keeping some distance): ¿ _Cómo saben mi idioma?_ Hablan inglés? How do you speak my language? Do you speak English?

G: We do. We just know some phrases in Spanish. We talk in English.

N: I speak some English.

G: Why? Are you a Spanish conqueror?

N: Very proudly I am sir, and I speak some English because I've been in campaign in English speaking lands. Now answer me, who exactly are you? Are you Indians natives of this land?

Lucy: She is, but we are not.

N: You, women, prepare something for breakfast. I'm starving.

Lucy: What?! We just finished having breakfast and there's nothing left. Find and prepare your own food!

N: Easy woman!

G: Calm down, Lucy or Levy don't have to prepare you anything. After all, you are the one in need. What are you really doing here? Are you lost? For how long have you been here? What year are we in?

Natsu calmed down and stopped pretending he was in charge or had the control of anything. He kneeled and then sat on the floor exhausted.

N: The year is 1497, approximately, I think. As I told you, I am a Spanish Empire explorer. I arrived here several months ago in an expedition to discover and conquer overseas lands. After settling in a small camp near the sea, we entered deeper in the jungle to explore it and search for golden cities, but soon my peers started getting sick and injured. After several weeks, most of my expedition had fallen sick and decided to return to the coast and to the boat, disobeying Lieutenant Juarez orders. Eventually all my peers rioted and fled to the coast, only remaining Lieutenant Juarez and I. I have to remark that I never questioned or disobeyed Lieutenant's orders. We decided to keep advancing forward into the jungle, to discover more and more and found the indigenous golden cities; but Lieutenant Juarez got crippled and then sick and I had to carry him on my back. He worsened quickly and died in the jungle. My superior… my lieutenant abandoned me and I was left alone in the jungle. I didn't find the way back to our camp near the coast, or found anybody else from my expedition, nor any other European. In fact, you are the first people I see in months… And to be honest… living in the jungle kind of sucks. There are big fiery cats, no wine and a myriad of ass biting bugs. Jungle rats taste like crap and since hunting anything fleshy it's so hard, I've been eating more ants and roots than actual meat… Are you sure you don't absolutely have anything to eat?

Alzack whispered to Lucy _brownnoser._

Levy: Sorry, but nothing left.

N: I understand… Well… who are you. This woman looks different than you three. Where do you come from?

Lucy: Levy is a native of the region, but from many years ago. We are not from here; we come from afar, Fiore, in the future. For some strange circumstances we were teleported to this location in space and in time. Levy has been here for over a month, and we, for several hours.

N: Ooh, that's very interesting, very interesting. So you've only been here for a day or so… have you started with the diarrhea?

Lucy: Diarrhea? What?

N: Everyone knows that when travelling to the Indias, you get –no matter what- heavy diarrheas, usually bloody ones, also some serious uncontainable barfing. After one or two weeks, if you survive, you'll probably be fine of the guts for the rest of your life.

G: That actually makes sense. I think I'm fine for the moment. What about you guys?

A: No problem either.

N: You can tell me about that later. You are Levy, right? He's said you are native from here. Tell me where the Dorado is.

Levy: What's the Dorado?

N: Come on girl, don't try to fool me. You are an Indian; you live in gold-paved cities and ask pagan dark gods favors in exchange for bloody human sacrifices. Don't lie to me, I've been told about it!

Natsu hyped again and demanded Levy loud and bossy where the golden cities were.

G: Hey you! Treat Levy more delicately and with respect! Damn it, what an asshole!

N: Don't interfere!

G: Or what dude? Do you want a new face or what?

Lucy: Calm down again guys! Are you OK Levy?

Levy: Don't worry, I'm fine. He's just an idiot with an unwarranted ego.

Levy (to N): Yes, I lived in a big city with golden roofs, plenty of tasty food, human sacrifices and direct link with divine entities; but a month ago I was teleported here, I barely know where I am and nothing remains! So I do not know where the gold went or where is the underworld communication tool.

A: Did I hear _underworld communication tool?_

N: How was such divine communication achieved, where is the communication tool and how can it be operated?

Levy: I told you! I know nothing. What I know I told yesterday to Lucy and the guys: Very influential people organized ceremonies in a nearby cenote to invoke the gods and ask them for fortune, health and power. I've never seen it, but supposedly, they use a black sphere that lies at the bottom of the cenote waters. By the way, how do you know about golden cities and communications with the underworld?

N: I was told about it back in my country. A few years, ago explorers discovered a new and faster way to go to the Indias, in the way, they found new lands to conquer. Ever since then, more naval expeditions were sent. I traveled in one of those. In mine, the main aim was to discover and conquer new land, and specifically, search for el Dorado and the divine link; a tool or way to communicate with generous and all-powerful God. This way Spain could benefit both from new commercial routes and be the first nation of Europe to gain the favor of God and dominate the whole globe!

Lucy: Damn it. They really believe that. The Spaniards, the Nazis, the Japanese, the Russian… all believed in Saint Grial, philosopher's stone, eternal youth taps, mermaids, ghosts, telekinesis and stuff alike… there must be at least one Indiana Jones disguised in high ranking military official outfit in every army. The struggle was real!

N: Oh yeah my lady, who do you think will rule the world in the future? The one who gets a hold on one such relic able to communicate and negotiate with angels, demons or God itself!

Lucy: What do you think Gray? Are these two just wrong, or should we consider taking this more seriously?

G: What I know is that yesterday I was peacefully working in the lab and suddenly Mozart itself riding a piano materialized in front of us, rode us over and then we materialized again below the jungle. After escaping a cave, we find this ancient Mayan or Aztec girl and, this freak trying to conquer the Americas. Believing there's a device that can help us communicate with the underworld is not so wildly crazy. Is this device in the cenote we fell in? Is it a time travel node or it affects the fabric of space-time itself and that's why it seems to draw time travelers to the cenote? Could it help us return to our time? Right now, I sincerely hope so.

Levy: I think we should calm down and think carefully about it. It may be possible for us to find the Dark Orb and try to arrange a ceremony to ask the gods to return to our time.

N: I'm starting to like what I hear. So let's find this Dark Orb to negotiate with the other world entities! When I get back to Spain they are going to ascent me to lieutenant, or even to lieutenant commander! Hahaha!

G: I can't believe this guy is so much of a brownnoser!

Lucy: And of a patriot… that ain't cool either.

A: Uhh! Brownnoser!

N: Hey, stop! We should start searching, for food and for the Dark Orb. I suggest to start ASAP!

G: We'll start whenever we want, not because you say it.

Lucy: That's lame. Should we get going?

G: Indeed Lucy.

Lucy: Where should we go Levy?

Levy: Do you want to go back to the cenote, or to the city?

G: To the cenote, it's were all started.

The four and the newly joined Natsu left the clear and immersed in the jungle again. Natsu put himself in the front, as he leaded, but he didn't know where he went and was Levy who told were to go.

After a couple of minutes walking, Natsu stepped on something and they all heard a loud angry roar and the sound of a black mass racing towards them through the dense vegetation. Natsu just stepped on the tail of a black panther cub and the mother was going for them! They had to act quickly!

/End of the chapter/


	7. 7 A black mass' fury

**Chapter 7: A black mass' fury**

 **Chapter summary:** The adventure continues with the fury of a black mass.

Natsu shocked saw the little cub wispy and piercing him with ferocious eyes.

Levy shouted: SPLIT AND RUN!

Natsu ran in a direction, alongside Levy, Alzack in another, and Lucy and Gray in another one. The mother black panther followed Alzack. He looked back a split second and saw the black mass approaching. When turning to see fore again, Alzack hit a tree with the face at racing speed. Without time to lament or blame, he climbed the tree. But panthers are far better tree climbers than men, so the panther climbed the tree after him. Desperately, Alzack climbed further, to the higher and thinner branches. Luckily, the panther couldn't reach him as the branches were too weak to support her weight and she finally leaved Alzack alone and with just a deep scratch in a leg.

At the same time Lucy and Gray were running together. Gray held Lucy's hand and pulled her sprinting. After a couple of minutes Gray considered they were safe, stopped and collapsed on the floor, pulling Lucy with him. They caught their breath.

Gray (heavy breathing): Have you caught your breath?!

Lucy (also heavy breathing): Just one more second!

Gray: OK. One!

Gray then kissed gently Lucy in the lips.

L: What's this for all of a sudden?

G: You haven't clean your teeth in a while lady.

L: What?! I could say the same, piggy!

G: I just felt like doing it. Do you mind?

Gray kissed her again, and Lucy did nothing to resist and kissed back. Next, Gray slid his fingers in her bra, but Lucy stopped him and pointed out they should look for the others.

L: We should join back with the others. Will they be OK?

G: I hope so.

L: We haven't run in a straight line, right?

G: No, but I thing we can get back to where we split in 10mins or so.

G (shouting): Hello?! Guys?! Can you hear me?! Are you OK? We are!

L: Hello! Alzack?! Levy?!

L: They don't reply…

G: We are too far away, and the jungle is too noisy, let's go back.

Lucy and Gray went back and heard Levy in the distance. She and Natsu had found Alzack injured on a tree. He had the face swollen and a deep scratch on a leg, also the rest of his body was covered in bruises.

Lucy: Are you OK Alzack?

Alzack: Not really Lucy. The panther ran after me, I crashed against the tree and climbed it. But then she climbed back. Fortunately I could climb further up and the panther couldn't catch me.

Levy: He's injured. He has a cut on the leg, but I think it isn't serious as long it doesn't get infected.

G: Alzack, can you get off the tree? You should come here with us.

A: I'll try, but my leg hurts badly.

G: Do you need help?

A: Don't know, but right now any help will be welcome… Geez, damn it, it hurts!

Gray climbed the tree and joined Alzack to help him get off it.

G: You got a big blow on your face boy!

A: Yeah. My whole head hurts! I looked back, and didn't see a tree and crashed on it.

G: It doesn't look serious, and your leg only has a scratch. You should be OK. Take my hand and lets go down slowly.

Alzack and Gray got off the branches, and then slid down the tree trunk and jumped.

Natsu: It looks bad to me! The scratch isn't serious, but with this awful climate it will get infected soon.

Lucy: No! Don't worry Alzack. Levy knows how to heal it well.

Levy: Well, I know something about cuts, but I don't have much experience.

A: Oh no.

G: Oh yeah. In no time you'll be good again. Can you walk easily Alzack?

A: I can barely walk and my head it's going to explode…

Levy: He can't walk or run properly. I suggest we halt our expedition to the cenote for today and focus on bouncing back and finding good food. Tomorrow we can go to the cenote. Do you agree?

Lucy, Gray: Yes.

A: Please.

N: We should vote this decision. We should get to the cenote as soon as possible. I agree to search for food, but as soon as we've eaten, we should go straight to the cenote.

Levy: No. That's a terrible idea. We are not in good shape and we can't leave Alzack here. Plus going to the cenote takes time and with Alzack injured it will take too long. Tomorrow will be better.

N: Lucy can take care of him and the rest we can go.

G: It's already decided, now shut up Natsu.

Lucy: What a jerk…

With some help, Alzack could walk a bit, and the rest of the journey Gray carried him on shoulders.

Gray's Jokes like "don't get a boner now Alzack, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle the extra weight", and "so much dick-rubbing on my nape is making me hard" didn't lack on the journey back to Levi's place.

The group spent the rest of the day hunting and searching for food and familiarizing with the environment.

/End of the chapter/


	8. 8 Friendsmateship and a recent anecdote

Tiny Chapter 8: Friendsmateship and a recent anecdote

 **Chapter summary:** A tiny flashback to a Lucy and Gray shared memory. Regular story continues in the next chapter.

Lucy and Gray texted each other:

8:00pm Gray said: Hey Lucy. R U still in the lab? Wanna go eat something?

8:07pm Lucy said: Indeed. Ton of work. Up 4 it.

8:08pm Gray said: When will u finish?

8:08pm Lucy said: I guess in 40'

8:08pm Gray said: Geez, qite a long day. I wait 4 u. Im in the office.

8:09pm Lucy said: K. Anyone else to join?

8:09pm Gray said: I'll ask, but dis is very lonely…

8:24pm Gray said: We R alone. Txt me when finishd.

8:32pm Lucy said: K.

8:53pm Lucy said: I'm done. Let's meet in the entrance in 3'.

8:54pm Gray said: C U now.

Lucy: Hi Gray: Sorry for the delay.

Gray: Don't worry; I had a ton of office work to do anyway. What were you doing?

L: I was analyzing samples in the gas chromatograph.

G: What samples?

L: Some metabolites from a time course experiment, a long one, and I had a ton of samples.

G: Nice, were you successful?

L: I don't know yet. Tomorrow I'll analyze the data if I find the moment. Where do we go?

G: What about MX-can-tin?

L: Good. I'm starving, and I would kill for a beer…

G: Well, that's what MX-can-tin is for.

Lucy and Gray went to have some drinks in a Mexican pub. After some nachos and a hot dog, they switched from beer to spirits.

L: What do you think of Alzack?

G: He's a quiet guy and not the best student at all. He also wears a perfectly styled short beard and haircut. Why do you ask?

L: I'm just curious. It's true he's quiet. I'm not sure if also shy, but not very talkative. He entered in our group for practices a time ago, but he hasn't really interacted much with anyone. I remember when he first arrived and was sitting in a table waiting for his supervisor. We commented with the girls how handsome he was. All tanned and slender, with his well-kept beard and haircut. Then, as days went off, we saw he wasn't very sympathetic. Plus we found he's in the fourth course, very young for us.

G: Yeah, he doesn't look that young.

L: Well, he does, but with all the physical traits you want in a slightly older man.

G: But he can surprise you. He's crazier than you think.

L: Why, what do you mean?

G: I remember one day I found him doing bad things in the lab…

L: Bad things?

G: _In a day off, in a weird hour, I had to go to the lab to do something and I found Alzack wanking in the cell culture lab while wearing the lab coat:_

Alzack: Gray?! Why are you here?

Gray: Alzack?! What the hell are you doing? I have to treat the cells.

A: I also had to work with the cells, but as it takes a long time and I was bored and alone I…

G: You decided it was a good idea to jack off to pass the time?

A: Well, you could state it this way…

G: I didn't expect this from you; you are weirder than I thought.

A: Sorry, you won't tell anybody right?

G: I'll let you finish, in a while I have to come. Nice dick by the way.

And then I leaved to allow Alzack to finish his business.

Lucy: Oh my god. That's so creepy, and weird…

Gray: Well, I guess he got a boner, and took advantage of it.

L: Do you think he finished?

G: I don't know. Why do you ask?!

L: Well, you are a guy and you boys know what guys do.

G: Ok, if you are interested I'll ask him: "Lucy wants to know if you finished the time I found you jerking off in the cell culture lab".

L: That would reveal that you told me it.

G: I don't know him that well but…

L: But you'd love to…

G: Oh shut up Lucy; …but I think he finished. Oh yeah. No guy likes to leave an unfinished business.

L: So in his place you would have finished - you are telling me. Gray, look me in the eyes, have you wanked in the lab? In my place?

G: Ohohoho, Lucy, you are a perv, of course I haven't. I'm not like that!

L: Well, I know you for quite a time now and you are rather wild.

G: So "wild". I like the adjective you just used. It's quite positive, isn't it? Do you think I am wild? What would you like wild Gray to do to you, young lady?

L: Oh god! That's ridiculous Gray. Apropos, do you think he dumped his "load" into the bio-hazard container? He was in the cell culture lab after all.

G: I don't know. Since he was handling biological fluids, it would have been appropriate to.

L: But it's also true that you can throw in the regular trash/drain anything of your own as long as you don't have a BSL-III or IV disease.

G: I don't think he has any BSL-III or IV diseases. He looks quite healthy.

L: That's true. In that case the appropriate thing to do would be to throw his cum down the drain or in the regular bin, appropriately wrapped in a tissue.

G: I agree.

L: I think we can now terminate this conversation. What time is it? Oh my god! Look, it's so late…

G: Ok, as you like miss. We can resume our quality conversation later.

L: Sure.

G: Do you want me to accompany you home? At this hour streets aren't safe for a lady like you.

L: It's not the time for that. I'll find my way.

G: Take care, Lucy. See you tomorrow.

L: See you Gray.

/End of the chapter/


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Back into the hole**

Chapter summary: After a brief pause the guys go back for more action.

The day off allowed the group to better familiarize and adapt to the environment. They could find food, eat, rest and prepare for the cenote expedition. Alzack could recover, his leg cut started to close and his face improved.

The day after they woke up early, ate something for breakfast and got ready for the expedition to the cenote. During the last day, Gray and the others had prepared torches to light up the underground passage to the cenote. They also improvised a wooden lance and packed fruit and seeds for the journey.

The mission should be pretty straight forward: a few days ago, Lucy, Gray and Alzack had done the same journey soaked and in the dark, just after falling into the dark waters. Now they knew the path, had the invaluable experience of Levy, torches and well, Natsu was around.

The group started the journey to the cenote, they day was bright and the lush jungle colors saturated their vision. In about two hours they arrived to the cenote entrance. Quite a good time accounting for Alzack's slow pace. At the entrance, Levy lighted the first of the DIY torches they had been preparing the previous day. The underground way to the cenote was clear to Levy, the others followed her. Thanks to the light of the torch, Lucy then could see the horror of the gazillion small animals dwelling the cave.

Levy: Just don't touch them and they won't bite you - said Levy, trying to ease Lucy's walk.

Lucy: But they jump onto me!

Gray: We will never be hungry again here in the jungle with so many insects for smart lunches! - added Gray joking.

Levy: Actually many of these insects are venomous, you gotta be careful with insect meals!

G: Weren't you Lucy so interested in healthy smart meals and protein production efficiency? I doubt these insects generate any methane or consume much water!

Natsu: You guys eat insects in the future? That's grosser than these savages' food!

Lucy: Oh… just shut up Natsu, forever.

The small talk eased the underground passage and soon they arrived to the sinkhole. It was midday and the sunrays fell straight down the cenote, illuminating the transparent water right below the open ceiling while the shadowy corners of the cavity remained dark.

N: So where's the dark orb? And the time travelling musician?

Levy: The orb is underwater, or at least it was when I witnessed the ritual many years ago. A brave warrior dived deep into the water and recovered the sphere. Then the device activated and sometimes it dragged a god to the cenote, who appeared magically. In that case my people would try to convince the god and arrange a deal of some kind. After the appearance, the sphere was returned to the depths of the cenote and its magic quenched in these sacred waters.

N: So who's gonna get wet?

Lucy: Probably you!

N: I can't swim, and water isn't good for the body!

Levy: The waters are many men lengths deep, and I'm not sure the orb will be easily spotted. The warriors who could swim down these waters were the best of the city, for that reason they were very well considered and trusted by the emperor.

Lucy: Weren't you Gray into water sports? You did snorkel and stuff right?

G: Yes I do. If no one volunteers to jump I guess I'll have to do it myself. From where did the warrior jump to go get the orb?

Levy: From that rocky shore over there. This cenote is very deep, but the bottom isn't flat, instead there should be a zone where the orb could be kept inactive underwater and be possible by a fit man to recover it after. I remember that after the ritual, the orb was dropped again in the water from that rock balcony I told you. The retriever man was submersed a long time, like many long respirations, but after two attempts, he found it.

Gray quickly went to the rock balcony Levy indicated, and the others followed him.

G: Sounds like a major challenge…

Lucy: And the water is so blue and dark despite of the sun. I wouldn't want to fall in here again, not even with today's sunlight… really.

A: Shh Lucy! Gray's already convinced, don't pull him back!

G: Let's be realistic… It is cave water, and I can't see any current. No dangerous fish or creature lives here, and if I can't reach the bottom, I only have to surface and catch air again… I definitely can give it a try.

Lucy: You can do it Gray! I've friends who visited Mexico and swam in cenotes, and you are a way better swimmer than they are!

Gray stripped his shirt and then his shoes, socks and trousers, only leaving on his underwear. Levy took extra time to look at Gray's body; she had been a long time alone and welcomed the view. Lucy had seen Gray naked several times, so for her, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Gray then got close to the shore and examined the water and searched where to dive and swim. Like the ancient people, he didn't have swimming googles so his sight underwater would be quite bad at best. That means that if the orb didn't move or got covered with sediments, it should be easy enough to find. Gray noticed the floor below the natural rock balcony, it was clear and reasonably flat. A good place to keep a dark object visible. Then he jumped into the water to see below the natural balcony. There the clear floor continued several extra meters before turning dark. In a corner there was what could be the so desired object, probably 15-20 meters deep. Gray slowed and deepened his respiration, preparing his body for the dive. A minute after he swam down. Swimming so deep without fins wasn't quick or fast, but Gray managed to touch the floor. Underwater he opened the eyes just to see blurry. Human eyes are not meant to see directly through water. Nevertheless, he looked around and swam searching for what could be the dark orb. He soon spotted a dark sphere next to the rock wall. Without trying to get close to it, he used the floor to impulse himself upwards and swam back to the surface. After more than a minute without seeing Gray, the others were glad Gray was back.

Lucy: Are you OK?

G (still catching his breath): Yeah, I'm fine!

Levy: Did you reach the bottom?

G: Yeah, below here it's attainable. Although I couldn't see well, I saw something that could be the orb!

A: Great Gray!

Lucy: Levy says it should be this big, like a basketball.

G: Ok, let me relax and prepare and I'll try getting it.

Lucy: Sure, no problem, and be careful down there!

G: Indeed!

On the surface, Gray situated above the object he spotted, and floated flat on his back for a couple of minutes, getting ready for the next apnea. Then he turned, filled his lungs as much as he could and submersed again. He swam smooth and slowly in the clear waters, disappearing from the sight of his mates. About a minute after, Gray suddenly came back breaking the stillness of the water, in his hands a dark spherical object.

Lucy: Good! Are you ok Gray?

A: Whoa, impressive!

G (still gasping for air): Yeah, I am. Just help me with the ball, it's heavy!

The object lied on the floor below the rock balcony, so it was likely vertically thrown from there, but the balcony was elevated from the water, so it wasn't accessible from it. Gray swam to the nearby shore and the others run there to help him.

N: Damn, it's quite heavy! It's impressive you had the balls to go down there and swim it back to the shore; I didn't think you'd made it.

A: Very good Gray, this is indeed very weird.

G (almost recovered): Let me see it.

Lucy to Levy: Is how you remember it?

Levy: Actually I only saw it from afar. Now we only have to wait I guess.

A: It's me or this thing is getting hot?

Lucy to Gray: Do you think it may be radioactive?

G: It wouldn't surprise me, but as long as this thing can get us to the lab alive it's fine for me.

Lucy: Do you think it's a techy device from the future?

G: I'm sure of it and I hope it still works.

A: Guys… this is making some kind of noise and getting even hotter, is it going to explode, Levy?

Levy: I think this is normal, it's loading and increasing in power to attract a god passing by.

Natsu touched the sphere again, which now started making a continuous noise, louder each moment.

N: Ahh! It's burning!

A: Fuck, this is getting atomic hot. Should we step back?

G: No, let's wait to see what happens.

The dark orb, started to glow dark red and to emit heat, so much, the water in the humid soil started to boil. Indigo sparks appeared and a dense fog condensed around the object while a blunt noise hurt their ears and resonated in the enormous cavity. Their ears went deaf and between sparks, flashes and a freezing vapor, an object materialized above them. Gray was the first one to notice the most imminent danger of it and grabbed the others to run away before the object fell spectacularly on the floor.

A screamed: What the fuck?!

Lucy: Hoooly Moooolly!

/Continues in the next chapter!/


End file.
